The present subject matter relates generally to a condenser and cooler of refrigerants and process fluids. More specifically, a condenser in the sense of a piece of equipment that receives vaporous refrigerant at its inlet and extrudes a liquid at its outlet; in the sense of a cooler, the equipment receives a process medium and extrudes it at a lesser temperature than it was received.
The maintenance and cost of operation of current equipment requires a constant source of water in order to facilitate the removal of heat from the targeted process medium, refrigerant, or coolant. In addition to a constant source of water, substantial chemical treatment of this source water is required in order to maintain the thermal conductivity of the equipment as it is exposed to the elements as it performs its processes and is prone to scaling and contamination. Furthermore, the treated water source must also be disposed of properly if for any reason it is not capable of being retained within the previously described open system as it is typically considered hazardous to local environments and typically requires the facilitation of a waste water management program, dependent on the local, state, and federal regulations governing such handling of hazardous or otherwise harmful wastes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process embodied by a piece of equipment that incorporates its own proprietary processes, that allows for a removal of heat from a system without the necessity of a constant source of water, chemical treatment, and waste water management program, as described herein.